


What we call home.

by TheCreepyPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Husbands, I CAN'T THINK OF ANY OTHER TAGS, M/M, Married Life, POV Harry, Poor Harry, Poor Louis, Romance, Sappy, bye, errm a bit of public sex is there i guess, i can't give tags, it gets a bit public i guess, please give it a read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreepyPotato/pseuds/TheCreepyPotato
Summary: Life is hard. Louis and Harry's were no exception.When they lost everything they figured they had just what they needed.Love always guides you home.





	What we call home.

Heliotropism. Ever heard of this word? Well if not allow me to explain, the beaming yellow sunflowers which perhaps can cure the worst cases of melancholia have the aberrant ability to face the sun throughout the day, wherever the sun goes the vibrant tiny heads turn around to follow the solar God with their keen eyes gazing lustily. Now whether this peculiar act of intrusion is birthed from a deep pent up emotion of ardour or is just an immature move to scrutinize and later tattle judgmental phrases is something which can be debated. The labyrinth of all these questions might be unsolvable currently and in case you have associated my imagery with that of a buffoon by now, please pardon my ludicrousness, in the pretext to summon an applaudable metaphor I must have missed the point, upon multiple rigorous trips to preposterously exorbitant clinics coupled with incessant flow of abominably written prescriptions, I was finally diagnosed with Heloutropism. 

Louis and I married early. The wedding starkly conflicting all the dreams we ever planned, the beige coloured walls of the ballroom, the pink carnations, the jewelled tablecloths and the strawberry wedding cake that we spent many a night intricately outlining in our sleep laden voices were harshly replaced by the dull grey vandalized walls of a dingy room in a shoddy eatery temporarily built for the labourers working at a nearby construction site , where runny meals with meagre prices were enough to get a long list of content customers. No official papers, no religious words just a couple of tawdry rings and two hearts filled with love. So much love that it managed to outshine the sombre surrounding, powerful enough to combust into flames and kindle lethal fumes of fondness burning down all darkness .That day when love encompassed us completely, we built our own home one with the key only we can own. Three years ago, our little family bought a mansion called home. 

Louis used to work as a labourer in a rubber factory till last month until a giant bearing from a grinder fell on his left foot and crushed three of his tarsals. The paymaster deemed him to be useless and ousted him. The cheapest available clinician whose medical skills have managed to convince me about his dignified position of a quack had ineptly plastered his foot and advised bed rest for three months, forcing him to stay indoors despite his countless nagging for permission to find a new job and me denying it every time with equal fervour radiating an adamant attitude. Louis being out of work and the ever present famine in our prosperity meant more pressure on my shoulders, working twelve hours in a farm does in no way leave a man zealous for another part time job. Hence we are currently huddled up in a world where flatbreads and boiled potatoes are the new caviar and the rented one roomed flat whose furnishing could be hallucinated with much difficulty to resemble that of a five star hotel room. However before you start to condemn us for being escapist debtors let me clarify what we lack in our pockets, we make it up in our hearts, holding on to each other sharing bland breads and tangy kisses.

It was late around nine thirty at night when I finally creaked the door open to let a gush of cold breeze wheeze into our room and me silently following it. He was seated on our moth eaten sofa, springs bouncing upwards and sponges play hide and seek with the sofa cover, the red colour fading away yet glistening with pride. Louis had bought it from a second hand shop with his first salary at the factory. Strangely somehow today his ever smiling crinkly eye face looked gloomy, he was sat staring blankly at the window while humming random self composed tunes.

“Lou, I am back! What’s wrong? “ I finally asked while placing my jacket on the chair after he failed to acknowledge me, a first probably .

“He was back again today Harry, gave the ultimatum to leave by ten thirty today unless we pay him.” He stuttered, instead of the usual warmth his dampened eyes looked up to me perhaps searching for that stray piece of hope he was clinging on till now.

I froze. This couldn’t be happening; it was already nine thirty which gave me exactly an hour’s time to arrange something and I was speechlessly clueless. 

“Harry I searched everything here, literally nothing to pay him off in kind too, we sold your grandfather’s compass last month remember?” He sighed.

Suddenly jolting up as if been struck by a sudden bolt of lightning, Louis looked at me with expectant eyes.

“Harry do you think James could lend us some money?"

“He is out of town Lou, gone to his wife’s maternal house.”

“Oh! And Mr.William? Would he pay your salary early if explained about the crisis? I think I can stall Peter till then” this time his voice was low as if he knew he was still clinging onto delusional hope to evade contemplating about the harsh consequences waiting for us in under an hour.

“You know he wouldn’t.” I answered terrified. 

This couldn’t be happening to us, this shouldn’t be happening to us.

Slowly Louis got on his feet, wincing when he mistakenly applied more pressure on his left foot. He hobbled towards me and engulfed me into a bone crushing hug. It was then that I stirred from my trance to find him shaking and howling, his tears and saliva lined lips moistening my neck. 

“Lou, listen to me, right now breaking down is not the solution, it will only manage to make it worse, let’s calm down and think. I am sure we will find a way like we always have.” I mumbled to his warm neck trying to hyperbolize my optimistic words of consolation. 

We parted. His tear soaked blue orbs looked at me with a snivel shrieking helplessness immediately voiding my heart and merging it with the same vulnerability. 

Plethora of questions begging to be answered and yet I mastered none of the skills to solve them. The clock was constantly ticking every second as if to mock us, to ridicule our plight reminding me that everything here was someone else’s and the only way we could claim them was to pay the rent, the basic attribute we were failing. 

I couldn’t fall weak. Louis needed me, the situation needed me. I tried consoling myself again and again. Surely there had to be a way out? There had to be a genie trapped in a lamp existing somewhere who could instantly hand me out the money. Fie the stories! Reality is so cruel.

I had been dreading this day ever since Louis lost his job. Peter was blunt, money being the only subject he bothered about. Till last month we somehow scrapped through the rent after stalling for two weeks. But earlier this month he had warned us that he would get rid of us unless we pay in time and Peter was a man true to his words. Already two and a half weeks late and after gathering little insight from a couple of local blokes at the pub about his history I had little hope of convincing him otherwise. The time had come to pack our bags with the limited belongings.

It was already ten. The hooting of the cars down the road was substantially quieter now. The silence of the night slowly shrouding the world in a lull of dreamy slumber and we chose to rebel. Two souls staring blanking at the wall, seated on the sofa waiting for the inevitable to occur within the next thirty minutes. Peter was a punctual man.

A tiny hand touched my knee , an act to soak all my distress and coalesce them to his own. Louis lifted my chin with his other arm compelling me to look at his eyes. The same pair which had managed to drown me in the deepest trench of it’s incomparable depth. I began exploring the unexplored desperately searching for the treasure chest.   
“Harry I think we should, you know, I mean there is no other option left.” he stammered unsurely as he shifted his gaze away from me.

“What are you talking about? What should we do?” I replied being genuinely confused.

“I think we should sell our ...” 

Realization hit me like a truck. No way could he be serious. How could he even think about that?

“What should we sell Lou?” anger and disappointment echoing through the room as I emphasized on each word.

“Look Harry we need to be practical, that’s all we basically own right now. I know they are cheap but they are silver plated so selling both might give us good money , at least will suffice this time. Next month we’ll figure something else.” 

“Are you kidding me? You want us to sell our wedding rings? The thing that binds us together? This is insane Lou.” I spouted back, my voice significantly raised.

“I thought about this Harry, trust me, but I am helpless, we both are helpless .And Harry let me tell you that you might curse me today but darling a materialistic object lacks power, it bows down before the greater. Our love for each other is the greatest force, the one that holds us together. Nothing can replace it, rings will come, rings will go but the dented circle of heart will stay forever. That’s a promise.” he whimpered, tears running down his golden cheeks.

If there is one thing I hate more than the current predicament we are in are the tears in my man’s eyes. Those beautiful handiwork laboriously created by the greatest sculptor deserved to be glistening in the polish of joy instead it was all rusty, fault being the leaky pipe.

“Oh darling don’t cry. Please don’t cry. Never will I ever doubt our love it’s just that I am currently overwhelmed with all this happening. I feel so incompetent Lou. How could I let this happen?” my voice was starting to crack this time.

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine too .Had I not been out of work this wouldn’t have happened. But do you remember when we ran away the promise we made to each other? We are in this together Harry. Just like we always have in all our previous battles.” 

Letting out a deep sigh I looked down at my ring, the hoop which reminded us of our vows to each other for three years, innocently looking back at me perhaps terrified about leaving its abode for the first time in three years. The one that was kept safe for so long was suddenly unsafe, uncertainty shrouding it’s next destination. 

Losing your prized possessions kindles a deep throbbing pain in your heart but at least when they are lost one’s consolation is that it was an act of unconsciousness ,regretful indeed but inexorable. The real suffering is when you have to part forcefully yet in accordance to your choice, irony ripping your soul and burning you skin while hurling curses blaming you.

Rough lips touched my forehead. Louis in his tip toes was kissing my forehead, well actually the bridge of my nose but three years had given me enough practice to know it was good to keep some secrets from your spouse. Sign of a healthy relationship they say. 

Hunger is a brutal force which can drive a man to insanity and to prevent such a tragedy I bent down to the same pair of chapped red lips in a need to satisfy my ever present hunger for this man with the same pair of blue eyes looking up to me for the past eight years. He didn’t change he was the same boy I had met at the cycle repair shop, enlightening me with the knowledge that one could wear a white shirt paired with track pants and yellow snickers while working with grease and still look good. My cycle was broken, I couldn’t ride it and yet somehow I had managed to fall. Louis still has the same white grease stained shirt and I bet he would look the same apart from the couple of tattoos now adorning his arms. 

Maybe he was right. As long as I had him the ring didn’t hold much of a value. He himself was the mark of all my vows, shining so brightly reminding me that my existence now surrounded him. And finally with the crashing of our lips, my thoughts drowned in the ocean filled with void comprehension of logical brainwaves. 

Three knocks at the door parted us, a fragile ribbon of our mingled saliva hanging loosely between our lips holding both of us together. Sadly its elasticity succumbed when Peter started howling like a ragged wolf.

“I’ll get the door.” I said moving towards the door untangling our locked fingers, touch still lingering.

“Took ya lot a time to open the bloody door” Peter bellowed as soon as I unbolted the door.

It was sharp ten-thirty, we ran out of time. The rings filled our fingers, our wallets empty. Time dodged us while we stood helplessly. 

“Money fellas?” Peter questioned with his right brow arched upwards and left palm cupped towards me.

Louis hobbled to stand beside me holding on to my shoulder for support.

“Oh Peter you’re here again I see! Well mate let’s sit and talk over a cuppa now that Harry is here too. What say buddy?”

“Oi fella cut ya crap talk. Hand the money or get lost from here” 

“There there Peter why are we getting angry mate I thought politeness was still a thing you see” Lou hissed.

“Shut yo fat mouth. Pack yo shit up and get out in five minutes.”

Before Louis could reply and cause another issue here I interrupted.

“Peter you see we don’t have money right now but if you could just give us a week’s time I promise we’ll arrange it without fail.”

“Tell that crap talk to ya mama I won’t buy that shit boy. Get out now” he shouted throwing spit balls at my unfortunate face.

My man with a patience level having extremely low tensile strength naturally succumbed to the heated exchange of impudent words and within seconds he removed his ring and limped forward towards me taking the cue I removed mine too and handed it to him.

“There you go take this! Hope this will be enough for this month. Sell it, eat it , wipe with it do whatever you want . There done!” Louis spat with glossy crimson eyes.

Peter was started for a moment but quickly gained his composure back and replied “Fair enough I guess! Good lad!”

My ring finger had a band of pale wrinkled skin in the place of it’s previous occupant crying out in the agony of desperate longing. Louis was rubbing his finger too perhaps sharing my exact thoughts. 

Peter was already a few steps down the corridor whistling some cheap trill and just when I was about to close the door with a deep empty sigh did he turn back.   
“Oi boys forgot to tell y'all , you gotta leave the flat in ten minutes . New tenants are coming tomorrow.”

“But we just paid the rent Peter!” I stated the obvious.

“Na boy that covered your last month’s rent, I ain’t gonna risk more. No more shit from you poor lads. Now get your lazy behinds outta my face in ten. Before I call my men to kick yo dirty hogs outta here “He laughed as his dark silhouette went out of sight down the dimly lit corridor. 

“That son of a ---“ Louis cried out.

“BLOODY CHEAT !!” he kept on banging a chair with his functioning foot.

I let him take his frustration out, he needed to vent out. And I was apathetic to this entire situation by now which I realised was not for the lack of emotions or comprehensibility but I was tired, tired of fighting.

“Let it go Lou.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Within ten minutes I was standing on the last creaky stair at the entrance of Peter’s dimly lit staircase with Louis on my back and a bag pack on his back. He held my neck tightly while I gently cupped his feet together in the front to balance ourselves during this dynamic motion of ours.

Together we hobbled, shivering in cold down the pavement searching for a suitable spot to sit and rest my legs and his arms. Funny how sometimes we find peace in the oddest scenarios, it was the calm after the storm. No anxiousness, no fear now only relief being the sole victor.

While I was lost in the pit of my deep thoughts Louis , my five year old son on his piggyback ride was puffing out his hollow cheeks to blow warm air into my ears while simultaneously rubbing his feathery locks on my forehead causing me to yelp at the sudden tickling sensation. He shifted his behind continuously and shook his head at crook of my neck giggling like a fool. Apparently that’s what you get for being a nice husband and carrying your limp man so his tiny feet can rest.

“ I am serious Lou , one more time you do that and I’ll drop you right here, you will fall right on your arse and then don’t cry if it goes flat .” I pretended to scold the so called toddler who had a mood swing from extreme anger to sudden playfulness. 

“You are just plain jealous of my wonderful asset aren’t you? Fine no Louis for you tonight. Bye” He huffed and pouted and then turned his face to the left.

I pecked his arms locked under my chin and hummed out slowly “Boo you can get all of Harry tonight instead what say?” 

“We are out in the open you fool ! Such thoughts Harold!” he giggled and busied himself in ticking my nostrils.

“You never know !” I turned to wriggle my eyebrows at him.

And we were a chuckling mess at the middle of the night.

Sometime later we found an empty inlet of a closed flower shop with three isolated stairs and the door frame having an asbestos roof perhaps to shield the entrance from the trespassing rain droplets or the flaky snow dust, and a large dead indented tree trunk at the front blocking the chilly breeze thus making it our perfect refuge for tonight.

The howling mutts on the street thankfully chose to ignore the presence of two foolish men bundled up together in a tattered old shawl possibly unthreatened by their intellectuality and continued to conduct their rigorous vocal training session.

“So what now Harry? Where do we go tomorrow?” Louis mumbled quietly as he lay on my chest.

“Don’t know Lou, we’ll see it tomorrow.”

“Ya it’s better that way. Let’s breathe a little I guess, just me and you , no worries to interrupt us like old times.” he said, his exhaled air forming a little smoky cloud in the air.  
Letting out a deep sigh , my agreement being marked by the trail of condensation now joining Louis’, I bent forward to peck Louis on the forehead and that was the moment he had a sudden itch on his back and I was greeted with a handful of hair inside my mouth. 

“Harry are you chewing my hair?” he giggled while desperately scratching his back. 

“Hmmmm maybe ,tastes good, second best taste in the world!!” I chuckled and tried to wink at him which inevitably failed.

“You are so weird.” The famous Louis eye roll greeted me, while he patted his left hand to settle his now wet patch of hair and right hand still scratching.

“I swear there is a bug in my pants. Stop laughing and help me will you? "

I lifted him up slowly from my chest holding his hips and if my touch lingered a bit more on a particular swell of my husband’s body, that’s no one else’s business.  
“Harrrrrryyyyyyyy bugggggggg !!! Oh god, now it’s reaching the restricted places” he whined.

“So you are saying I got a competitor?” 

“Shut up I hate you!”

While Louis was busy adjusting his pants and trying to arrest the convict, the innocent bug with a tiny scared protocerebrum, I looked around the closed flower shop, up on the right hand side of the lowest stair was a thrown bouquet of wilted flowers. Perhaps rejected by the florist due to its lack lustre exterior or maybe they just failed to pay their rent too.

I lifted them up, the tiny drops of dew on them glistening under the silver streetlight. Sunflowers. 

By the time Louis got rid of the unfortunate insect, he found me on my knees, holding a bunch of wilted sunflowers for him. Yes I loved watching romantic comedies in my teenage years. 

“Harry, where did you find these? “ he looked amused , confused but flattered nonetheless.

“Somewhere. These are for you."

“Oh thank you! Now get up before your knees start to ache .” he accepted my gift and then offered his hand to help me get up.

“Need those knees to work fine you see , two limping husbands against the world will be too strong a competitor.” He laughed .

I shrugged and gathered the shawl to settle ourselves back towards the door .Louis was busy appreciating the bouquet it seemed, trying to focus it towards the lamp. He was always a bit too inquisitive about everything.

We finally settled down, the shawl covered our feet while our backs leaned on the closed door, our hands intertwined, and bouquet now lying on Louis’ left, breathing in the silence of the street in silence.

“Harry, I have a question. Can I ask?”

“Yes Lou! Since when do you have to ask? “

“Harry, will you marry me ? Again? “

I turned to look at him holding an unevenly made hoop from the green stalks of the flowers, his eyes shining even in the dark.

“I took the ring from you , so here’s me returning it to you, my loop of love. This might lack a monetary value but I swear it marks my love for you, the love which has only multiplied with every new day I spent with you. Harry it’s probably the cheapest ring in the history of mankind I know but please marry me. ” he chuckles.

“Lou!! Oh my god!! I am literally married to you, you fool! But yes of course, today, tomorrow, yesterday, every day, it’s always a yes, again and again.” I rambled, my heart swelling with an undecipherable emotion, as if a thousand fountains suddenly burst into mile high spray jets, while Mozart played the symphony himself in the background.

“So there you go , from today , every single day we’ll get married. Every day will be our wedding; will find rings for each other daily. I’ll be yours and you will be mine every time the sun shall rise.” And he pushed the moist ring in my finger gently, leaving me stunned.

“I know it’s romantic, you won’t want it to be spoiled and being the amazing husband I am , I made one for you too.” He smirked, handing me the other pair of our wedding ring.  
And for the second time, my trembling hands rivaling that of the first slid the ring into Louis’ delicate finger.

Completing the tradition, our lips crashed with fervour, escalating quickly, our solitude being advantageous for a scenario which otherwise would have been frowned at any traditional place. 

The veil of oblivion was lifted with the final loud smacking sound and Louis had to finally let go of my lower jaw for an extremely necessary biological process, to both our dismay.  
“Hey Lou! Do you know what Heliotropism is?”

“Huh! What leopard prison? Who is going to prison?” he replied still seeming a bit dazed.

“Heliotropism. See some plants like the sunflower, they always face the sun, their direction of growth is always directed towards the sun.”

“Harry please tell me why exactly our kiss reminded you to explain biology, not even human but plant at the middle of the night to me? Surely it wasn’t that bad.”  
I giggled. 

“Hey Lou!”

“Yes Harry unfortunately I am still listening."

“I got Heloutropism.”

“That’s it I want a divorce.”

“But you’re my sun Louuuuu.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
So it seemed in Louis’ language divorce might have meant honeymoon because soon enough he pounced on me, landing surprisingly well despite his broken foot to nibble my earlobe and slowly making his way down to pepper kisses to my neck , his cold hands slid inside my shirt to gently rub my skin causing me to shiver more. 

“Louis, we are literally on the road.”

“No one’s here , everyone is sleeping, now shut up old man.” He hummed still continuing his tedious job of suckling my skin which surely would show a nice shade of colour tomorrow but honestly that was one of the lesser concerns now.

My hands acting on their own accord reached down to unbutton his shirt without the approval of the logical part of my brain. Louis soon followed my footsteps and surely within a matter of minutes, two fine young gentlemen were completely undressed in one of busy streets of the city, shedding all shame, ignited by the flames of carnal desire.

The shawl barely covered our conjoined bodies but thankfully sleep covered the other eyelids for us, keeping our reserved act a secret in the rustling of the leaves of this night.   
A nibble to his groin erupted a loud moan from him which in turn increased my blood flow, O the power of this beautiful man. With a swift move, he took over with my back facing towards him, a moist feeling soon followed on the dip of my spine, each lick being immediately replaced by a kiss, sometimes with teeth breaking into my skin, melting it to burn my bones, scruff tingling the goose bumps, tickling its way through, heat rising through our bodies, an oddity in the cold weather.

With every tossing a new part of our bodies were the subject of the interest, researching the searched. Every touch was so felt , so familiar yet different . Exploring the new ,present in the old shamelessly. 

Every moan was engulfed by the deep sough of the wind. Every thrust cloaked by the darkness of the night. We rocked together when the world held the others still. Just the two of us, in the black ,lighting each other, moving towards the point of no return.

Well we did have an intruder, a gray cat meowing it’s disapproval out loud but I figured it would understand the brutal nature of temporal needs or maybe the interruption was a well planned act formed out of pent up jealousy due to a sudden dry spell in the feline world, but the world will never know.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sweaty bodies clumped together, immodest, vulnerable but content gazing at the stars shining out rather bright in this dull night. Who could fathom that this serenity was born from an outburst to crumbled ebullience. 

“Harold?"

“Hmmmm”

“What if we never had run away, would complete our school, get jobs and live in money? Would we be happier?” his eyes still searching for something in the purple sky.

“Then in that world I wouldn’t have been able to hold you every night before sleep, our kisses would have been stamped away as a nasty secret, our longing would have been buried under the heavy weight of lies. Money would take over love, world approving it without us accepting it.” I said kissing the side of his forehead.

“I can only breathe in a world where you live Lou.”

For his reply he chose to lift my finger to his lips and plant a kiss on my ring delicately considering its fragility.

“Hazz, you know I remember reading about two stars, Vega and Altair. Chinese legends claim they are in love but sadly are separated by the Milky Way, the celestial river. Once every year the heaven joins in to unite their love and thousands of magpies form a bridge between them so that Altair can meet Vega . Chinese people celebrate the day as the Qixi Festival.”

“That’s beautiful Lou. But then the pain they must feel for the rest of year to be separated from the one you love , not feel their presence, unable to feel loved.” 

“Love is strong Hazz, it strengthens you to fight, and maybe they are still fighting, fighting so that one day they will be able to cross the river without the help of magpies, hoping to be with each other forever.”

“When’s the festival this year boo?”

“28th of August. We’ll celebrate it our way okay Hazz? “ he replied ,eyes sparkling in excitement.

“I am always up for celebrating love and I know exactly how we are going to celebrate it.” I smirked.

“How....” before Louis could retort he started squealing, in a fit of giggles. I might have started a tickle fight, occasionally pecking his long eyelashes, glittery eyelids, button nose, his triangular freckle, actually every part of his gorgeous face.

So here in the middle of the night, when the world slept blissfully protected under the warmth of their blankets, two naked fools laughed without out a worry about tomorrow. Tomorrow would mark a new battle but this night was theirs to share, all alone in their house of love. Homeless yet at home.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere far far away, thousands of light years far, Altair played his harp to sing for Vega, the river carrying his voice to her.

“People said I needed to stop loving you,  
We are a thousand miles apart.  
I said I could never; loving you is all I do  
You’ve never been closer to my heart.  
My dreams form the tender bridge,  
Which I travel to hold your hand .  
Together we sit at the top of a ridge,  
Carving our names on the wet sand .  
Warm sea waves brush our feet,  
And I decided to return the favour ,  
Hot tears fall from my cheek for them to greet.  
My vision slowly starts to blur.   
I feel your gentle kiss on my lips,  
Reminding the memories we shared.  
You stare at me and still today my heart flips,  
Your eyes telling me that you care .   
We don’t talk but share countless stories,  
Inside the castle of love we made.  
Our minds merge leaving our bodies,  
My sorrows slowly start to fade,  
As the warm embrace seep into my bones.  
Your smile shakes my very core,  
Our passion hums a song in sweet tones.  
As we lie on this sandy floor,  
While the sun paints the sky so peachy.  
You get up to walk away slowly.  
While I lay still to welcome my misery .  
Darkness calling me back so bluntly.  
I wake up for your touch to linger,  
We’ll meet soon in the next slumber.  
I can never stop loving you ,  
You’ve never been closer to my heart.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't recheck and edit, mistakes are there, I know . Sorry.
> 
> Fall in love, be in love, feel loved.  
> Love is love <3  
> S.


End file.
